Demigod Daycare
by Oatmeal n Nuts
Summary: Hebe, goddess of youth, felt sorry for the demigods. No, not because of the many quests they went on. No, not because many lost their life during the Titan War. She felt sorry for them because they DON'T ENJOY THEIR CHILDHOOD. What would she do to 'help' the demigods?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hebe P.O.V

As I stared at the scene of a kid fighting a hellhound in front of me, I sighed. I have been watching some special demigod's childhood videos. Now, you must be wondering why I have childhood videos of demigods, and I am making this clear, I do NOT secretly tape baby videos! I have people doing that job for me. Don't judge me! I can't help it! They just seem so cute….. Like when they are taking their first steps and stuff… CUTE-ALERT! You know that feeling when you are watching your favorite movie and you get REALLY obsessed with it? Same feeling here! I keep watching the most tragic ones over and over again. It still always brought me to tears…..

Anyway, I feel REALLY sad for those demigods. Especially the children of the Big Three. They don't get any normal (as normal as a demigod's childhood could be) childhood! They should be running in meadows, counting clouds, playing hopscotch, and jumping ropes… However, every time I went to check on them, they are either being tortured by mean, old teachers or fighting mean, old (REALLY old) monsters. And that is how their childhood went on. And on….. And on…. I am the goddess of youth! I DISAGREE that any children have this type of childhood! It is not the children's fault they are born on this world! If it is anybody's fault it should be Zeus! He made the stupid oath! Or Hades! For having monsters roaming around! So it is actually the gods and goddesses fault! _They_ fell in love with mortals! _They_ caused all that trouble! And the poor demigods can't even have normal parents! Whenever I talk to the gods, they won't even LISTEN! Poor kids, having such stubborn fathers and mothers. I feel for them, my mom and dad _is_ the King and Queen of the Gods after all. So busy, never spend time with us kids.

Like sitting on the throne eating ambrosia and drinking nectar is SO important. We minor gods and goddesses scurry around like mice, helping the MORE IMPORTANT gods with their needs, while they flash about freely like birds in the sky. This is so UNFAIR! But all is true, life isn't fair….. at all. Especially if your life goes on technically forever.

Whatever, I was talking about demigods childhood aren't I? Let's get back to topic. I always thought it was not reasonable that the demigods have to face the torture while gods and goddesses just mind their own business. WHAT KIND OF PARENTS ARE THEY? Stupid Zeus and his stupid oaths. Oops. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING. JUST FORGET ANYTHING I SAID ABOUT THE GODS.

But don't worry! I got a PLAN! And it's a _good_ plan! A plan that would definitely (hopefully) make some of the demigods thank me! (And be respectful.) NEVER FEAR! FOR THE GODDESS OF YOUTH IS HERE!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hebe's P.O.V

My brilliant plan: Turn demigods back to children so they can experience the childhood they never had.

Of course, I can't change ALL of them back to children, sadly. If I did, the gods would notice it quicker, and / would get in trouble faster. Having a few half-bloods younger than before won't matter that much would it? After all, the gods and goddesses probably won't be pleased like me... Believe me, with Zeus and Hera as parents you do NOT want to get in trouble. They will give you HORRIBLE punishments. Take Dionysus as an example, his favorite thing in the world, wine, is taken from him for THOUSANDS OF YEARS! I won't even think about the punishments that awaits me. What would they take from me?

I don't have that much... POWER over things if you must know. Sure, I'm a goddess, but not a major goddess like Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite. I am slightly offended by the fact Aphrodite have more power than me.. YOUTH IS IMPORTANT! It the happiest time of your life that you don't have to worry about heartbreaks, looks and... *shudder* pimples. I HATE pimples. When you have pimples that means you are turning into ADULTS. And then, you have to worry about work, grades, schools, and MORE PIMPLES. Sure, let the lovey-dovey goddess have a throne while the IMPORTANT goddess of youth pour drinks for everyone. Yay. (Note the sarcasm.)

I know I need to take action soon... The quicker it happens the faster it ends. I just have to keep the gods and goddesses occupied for a while... That way, they won't go check on their kids. I'm pretty sure Dionysus wouldn't care if one or two demigods gone missing…. Luckily, I already have a few demigods in mind so I don't have to worry about that. The reason I chose them is because they have the MOST HORRIFYING childhood I have known. It's horrible of what they have been through... ITS JUST SO SAD! Excuse me for a while, I have to go and cry a bit.


End file.
